nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarerra Estevez is one of Jimmy Neutron's best friends who is a main character of the Jimmy Neutron franchise and later as the protagonist of his own series, Planet Sheen. He is known for his obsession with the superhero Ultralord, and also harbors a crush on classmate Libby Folfax, who commonly gets annoyed with Sheen whenever he flirts with her. Description He is around 13, due to stating that he is two years older than his classmates. However, Sheen is in the fifth grade. It is revealed his father sent him to pre-kindergarten when he was only two because when he started to talk, he would always scream. He was held back in pre-kindergarten for two years. (Note: this would not explain why he's two years older than the other boys. By this logic, he would have been in pre-K at 2, 3, 4 years old, and started Kindergarten with the other 5-year olds, and the only way for him to be validly in his grade at this is either if his dad lied for no reason, he lied to make himself seem older, or he really failed four grades and won't tell anybody out of shame). Sheen's wardrobe largely consists of a green t-shirt and black, skinny jeans and from time to time, he is also seen in his purple briefs. The t-shirt depicts Ultra Lord, a popular superhero within the show that Sheen is obsessed with. Sheen is of Mexican ethnicity, he has the type of accent that sometimes sticks with Spanish-speaking individuals after completely adopting English. He speaks Spanish once in a while (In the Mexican Spanish dub of the series, he speaks Spanish with a Japanese accent), although his accent may sound similar to Eric Cartman from South Park. Like many other animated characters, Sheen rarely changes his clothes and always wears an Ultra Lord T-shirt to show his devotion and loyalty to his favorite super hero whom he looks up to as a role-model. Not surprisingly, Sheen wrote the entire Ultra Lord website on the Internet. Sheen has the largest Ultra Lord collection in all of Retroville, and is extremely offended if someone refers his action figures as "dolls". Sheen was once sent into his favorite Ultra Lord video game, and he got to do battle with Ultra Lord's arch enemy, Robo-Fiend, with help from Jimmy. Carl controlled Robo-Fiend in the Lab for a brief period of time, not realizing that Jimmy and Sheen were really in the game, then decided to play a llama video game, saving Jimmy and Sheen with a huge thunderstorm of llamas and the evil Robo-Fiend was allergic to llama milk. Because Sheen is very limber, he has the ability to bend his leg behind his head, monks from a Tibetan valley called Shangri-Llama worship Sheen and call him the "chosen one". Sheen also knows some kung-fu, but he can't win a fight without the proper training of Jimmy's "Ultra-Shock Dance Teacher 8000", a device that dictates his body movements to make use of the proper techniques and moves. In many cases, Sheen has been shown to be very aggressive, if not downright violent. In "Attack of the Twonkies", Sheen actually beat up a classmate, claiming that the individual owed him money. Sheen has also been portrayed as the muscle of the group, often taking up more physical roles in the gang's excursions, such as lifting things and, once, holding off a power-crazed flower that was flinging large heavy objects at the boys to protect Carl. Sheen has some sort of musical training, being able to play bass guitar and harmonica. He cannot sing, however, and was able to lull out of control Twonkies to sleep with his horrible singing. In My Big Fat Spy Wedding, everyone except Sheen sang a song called: "We all can Sing except Sheen". During the song, Sheen complains of all the insults everyone gives him. Sheen appears to like guacamole bars, as shown when he was running for class president. Sheen is a member of an "Action Figure Support Group". Although Sheen seems fearless, he is scared of one thing, the crawl-space under Granny's house. Sheen is usually seen on the show tagging along with Carl, as they are best buds in most of the episodes much like the friendship between Cindy and Libby. Though, Carl has been shown to become annoyed towards Sheen's antics many times behind his back, such as shocking Sheen for no reason when trying to improve Sheen's intelligence. Sheen is quite educated in the realm of restaurant terminology and slang, as seen in the episode "Men at Work". Sheen has abilities with monkeys and can summon the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad whenever he wants to. The character of Sheen is best known for his hilarious hyperactive manic behavior and overbearing tone of voice. Sheen is always depicted as unusual and eccentric, often saying very interesting but strange phrases as well as shouting randomly to emphasize his position. In the episode, "Beach Party Mummy", it is suggested that Sheen might be on some form of medication and/or medicine (possibly ADHD, since he is hyperactive and has a really short attention span). Despite Sheen's hyperactivity and eccentricities, Sheen is actually shown to be very intelligent, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. During their time on the Junkman's ship, the boy's brains are scanned, and Sheen's brain has been shown to be quite large. However, in most cases, whenever Sheen is about to display his intellect and intelligence, he is often inhibited by his low attention span and insane behavior, also claiming to have sabotaged his own brain with TV and sugar. Usually when sitting at a table with the whole gang, he suggests that they play "Spin the Bottle", hoping to be kissed by Libby. The name "Sheen Estevez" appears to be a reference to the Estevez family of actors — specifically the three members: Emilio, Ramón and Carlos (the later two use the screen name Sheen). Sheen is another fan favorite, and like Hugh, has his own fan-listing. The character Sheen is known as Max in the German dubbed version of the series, who also won an Annie award for the role. His birthday is November 19th. Sheen sometimes fails to grasp the reality of things. For example, in "Win, Lose and Kaboom!", Sheen is told that if he loses, Earth will be destroyed. He ignores the warning and is only excited to get a car if he wins. In another example, when told that doomsday is coming, Sheen is upset only when he realizes the Monster truck rally would have been held after Doomsday and when it's up to Jimmy to compete in the final event by himself, he tells Jimmy not to think about screwing up and causing the genocide of all Earthlings (which was the point of the event). As shown in "The League of Villains", Sheen is shown to be a very compassionate person, since he took time to know Tee and convinced him to reform and join the good guys (Travoltron and Zix later join as well). Sheen is optimistic and only speaks negatively when he's trying to depress Carl. He usually does this by scaring him, yelling at him, or talking about llamas dying horribly. ("And Carl's Llamas fall down, down into the sulfurous mud pits! How the snake god will be pleased!") Another fact about Sheen is that he is the only main character without a mother present; Sheen lives with his father and grandmother (although referenced often by Sheen himself, his grandmother has not been seen in the series). Creators of the show have revealed that this is because Sheen's mother died when he was very young. He does, however, have a little sister, as mentioned in "I Dream of Jimmy" when he talks about a fight he had with her about the 'Potty Fairy'. The name and age of the sister is unknown, and she's never been seen in the movie or television series. Sheen is voiced by Jeff Garcia who uses the same voice when playing Pip in Back at the Barnyard. Also, In the episode "The N-Men", he gets the powers of speed and has to use the bathroom every minute. In a lot of episodes, Sheen would be mocked of his stupidity. Though, in the episode "Sheen's Brain", Jimmy creates a device that makes him smarter. Though the device made Sheen's brain too big and gave him lots of abilities as in telekinesis, floating in mid air, and electrical powers. Jimmy Neutron was telling Sheen that by his size his head would explode if the brain got to big, but Sheen didn't listen and plotted to send the world into mass destruction and chaos. When Sheen brutally strikes Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt and presumably kills them, Sheen realizes the error of his ways and goes back to normal. Role in Planet Sheen One day, Sheen sneaks into Jimmy's lab and steals his brand new rocket, which launches him onto a planet called Zeenu. There, he makes many new friends including; Doppy, Aseefa and Mr. Nesmith. However, a villain named Dorkus is angry that Sheen destroyed his house and is plotting to destroy him. It is implied in "The Tomorrow Boys" that Sheen does eventually return to Earth. How he got back remains unknown. It is also speculated that Planet Sheen might be non-canon, but nothing has been confirmed so far. Trivia * Many fans aren't fond of Sheen because of his failed spin-off show and how stupid and annoying he got in his show. Gallery Sheen.gif Sheen_playing_a_Game_Boy_Advance.jpg SheenLibby1.jpg Sheen1.jpg Sheep-crazy-dance.jpg Sheen8.jpg Sheen and Libby in 2-D.jpg LibbyKissingSheen.jpg|Sheen receiving a kiss from Libby. Sheen in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Sheen in the 2007 Chrysler Town & Country commercial. Sheen_in_Planet_Sheen_outfit.png|Sheen as he appears in Planet Sheen. Jimmy-Neutrons-Sheen-returns-in-Nickelodeons-Planet-Sheen.jpg See also * Planet Sheen * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Sheen Estevez Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Superheroes Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Planet Sheen characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in video games